


What you deserve.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Love Thy Goalie [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Hockey, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: When you blow the game, you give your goalie exactly what he deserves.





	What you deserve.

Nick hadn’t realized how quiet the locker room was. It had been quiet when he left for his shower, like it always was when they lost a game, but something was different when he came back out. He was looking at the floor, drying his hair with his second towel, when the silence made him stop short.

Everyone, even the staff, was circled around whatever was happening in the middle of the locker room and blocking it from his view. He shed his towel, pulled on his sweats, and pushed up next to Panarin to get a better look.

Nick was used to people staring at Bob. Everyone did it. Fans stared on the ice and off and he’d learned not to let it bother him. When Bob did something spectacular and people screamed his name, Nick felt warm and proud. Bob deserved their appreciation, their love, as much as he deserved Nick’s. But this was different. Bob and Tortorella were chest to chest and Bob had his eyes to the floor. Nick could barely hear him when he whispered,

“I deserve it.” The broken sound of Sergei’s voice made Nick’s skin cold and he pushed through the ring of players, all in various states of undressing and getting ready to leave.

“What the hell is going on in here?” his chest and feet were bare and there was still water on his chest, but that didn’t matter. The weight of their eyes on him didn’t matter. All that mattered in that moment was the look of complete devastation on the face of the man he loved most.

“He asked to be punished for the way he played.” Nick’s heart stopped. Artemi’s voice was quiet, right in his ear.

“Coach,” Tortorella turned his head, bewildered eyes locking on Nick’s face. “I need the room.” For all of his skills, Tortorella had never been sure what to make of their locker room dynamic. He never knew what to do in situations like this.

Not that there ever _were_ situations like this. Not really. Coach nodded stiffly, looking around the room and taking in the tension. He walked over to Nick, leaning down to whisper in his ear as the players parted to let him pass.

“I don’t care how you do it, but make sure he knows he doesn’t deserve to be punished.” Nick nodded and watched Tortorella lead the trainers and assistant coaches out of the room. The door closed behind them, leaving them in complete silence with Bobrovsky standing in a circle of his teammates, staring at his skates.

“All of you sit down, in your stalls.” There was quiet power in Nick’s voice and everyone obeyed. Even Bobrovsky started to move.

“Not you, Bobrovsky,” Nick said pointedly, pinning the goaltender in place. Nick grabbed his t-shirt and moved to stand in the middle of the room, across from Bobrovsky. The team settled, sitting obediently in their stalls and waiting for their Captain to speak.

“What did you say to Coach?” Bob had gone back to staring at his skates. He had his sweater and upper body pads off, but was still dressed otherwise and was playing with the frayed edge of his towel to avoid answering. When he didn’t get an answer, Nick turned to the team.

“Fine. Korpisalo, what did our beloved starter say to our coach while I was in the shower?” Korpi practically jumped out of his skin. He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the eyes on him and stared at his hands when he answered.

“He thought we lost because he played bad. Asked coach to punish him, help him learn to be better.” If they’d been alone, Nick’s first inclination would have been to take the goal tender to his bedroom, lock the door, and keep him under the covers forever. But they weren’t and he couldn’t, because that wasn’t what Bob needed him to do. Instead, he shrugged.

“Our tendie asked us for a win tonight and we didn’t give it to him. I think we owe it to him. If he wants to be punished, let’s punish him.” Bobrovsky’s head snapped up and his blue eyes were wide in his sweet face. Nick stepped away and put himself against the wall to Sergei’s right. “Sergei thinks that he is the reason that we lost that game out there. He thinks that weight is his to carry alone and that we blame him for what happened on that ice. So I invite any of you to come up and tell him exactly how you feel about him. Complete honesty only, but if you hit him, I hit you. Start when you’re ready.”

Bobrovsky shifted anxiously from one skate to the other, looking around at his teammates and waiting for one of them to get up. Werenski was first. He stopped a few steps away from Bobrovsky and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Bob. I blame you for this, for the fact that we lost,” Bobrovsky nodded, but Zach wasn’t done. “I blame you and I blame Nick and I blame every other man in this room. But I blame you, because you’re good and you’re great and you can do better.” Sergei looked unsure. The Swedes were next, Wennberg and Carlsson said their piece and sat back down. They worked through half the forwards and most of the d-men before they showed any sign of slowing down.

There was a long moment of hesitation and then Korpisalo was up. He got up slowly and walked up to Bobrovsky, who looked away from him, eyes settling back on his skates. Korpi looked at Nick for permission before he reached out and lifted Sergei’s chin.

“I go out on the ice to be better than you. Never get there, but always try, because I want to learn from the best and you are the best. You go out there and you make beautiful saves and you take every mistake back with you so you don’t make it again. You keep us in every game, even when we’re dying, and we should be able to do that for you.” He dropped his hand and retreated.

The rest of the team went, each coming up to share whatever they had to say. There were a few that were frustrated, that shared their frustration honestly and reminded Sergei that they knew he could do better because they had seen him do better. When Panarin got up to say his piece, Nick shifted, knowing that he would be next. Panarin sat down and the silence resumed, heavy and still. There were tears on Sergei’s face and his hands were shaking where they rested at his side.

“Sergei Bobrovsky,” Nick said as he stepped away from the wall and moved to stand in the middle of the room. Sergei’s soft eyes came up to his face and stayed there, resting comfortably on his familiar features. “You are, without a doubt, one of the most frustrating people I have ever met.” Bobrovsky winced.

“You make me laugh when I shouldn’t, convince me to sing when I should be focusing, and give me no choice but to join in when you dance on the ice. You’ve convinced the world that you’re just some adorable goalie with terrible English and a top-of-the-league save percentage, but I know you. I know that you go home and replay your mistakes over and over again. I know that you train harder and push yourself farther to make up for every shot you let in. I know you demand perfection from yourself and that you forgive imperfection in front of you.” Sergei exhaled as the weight of Nick’s words sank into his skin.

“But I also know that I have never had more faith in the man behind me as I do when you’re there. I’ve never seen someone inspire as much confidence or care as deeply as you do. We might have lost tonight and you might not have played your best. But that’s okay. Because last night, and in the five games before this one, and in the dozens we still have to play you’ll be better. You’re already the best, better just means that even on your worst day, the other guys will want to run and hide.” Another wave of tears ran down Bobrovsky’s face and his knees gave out. Nick stepped forward and caught him easily. With a jerk of his head, he dismissed them. When Sergei had stopped shaking, the locker room was empty.

“Hey, can you look at me?” Bob’s blue eyes opened and came up slowly, adjusting to the light after the darkness of being curled against Nick’s chest. Nick touched the side of his face with gentle fingers.

“I…” Bobrovsky started. He stopped when he realized that the room wasn’t packed with his teammates anymore. Nick shook his head to stop him from talking.

“I’m not done, just thought I should save this part until we were alone.” Bobrovsky inhaled slowly and shivered at the touch of Nick’s hands on either side of his face.

“Okay.” Nick smiled.

“Sergei Andreyevich Bobrovsky, I am proud of you,” Nick leaned forward and captured Nick’s mouth in a searing kiss. When they parted, they were breathing hard. Sergei leaned forward to rest his forehead against Nick’s.

“Stay with me tonight?” Nick nodded and helped Sergei to his feet. When he’d shed his pads, Nick followed him to the showers and stripped out of his clothes to help Sergei wash, gentle hands chasing the last of the tension from the man’s strong shoulders. The stream of water warmed them to their bones and Sergei stopped shaking as Nick’s fingers massages shampoo into his scalp.

“Nicky…” Sergei breathed, leaning back to let the water wash the last traces of soap away. Nick’s fingers continued on their path, running up and down Bobrovsky’s sides, slow and steady. The sound of Sergei’s voice brought a kiss of color to Nick’s cheeks, completely unrelated to the heat of the water. The hardened length of Sergei’s cock was heavy against his thigh.

“Turn around.” He obeyed, turning so that Nick could press against the length of his body. Nick kissed the back of his neck and urged him forward until his hands were flat on the wall to support him. When Nick’s calloused fingers wrapped around the base of Sergei’s cock, the goaltender let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob.

“You deserve this,” Sergei groaned and pressed back into Foligno’s chest.

“Can I come?” He managed, biting down hard on his bottom lip as Nick’s skilled fingers worked him over. Nick leaned in and ran his teeth down the column of Sergei’s neck.

“Of course.” What would have been a scream of pleasure if they’d been in bed at home under better circumstances came out as a low whine and a string of curse words as Bobrovsky came apart in his Captain’s hands. Nick turned him around and pulled him close under the stream of the shower, still running hot over their bodies.

“Thank you,” the young man breathed, twining his arms around Nick’s neck and clinging tight to him for support.

“I love you,” Nick whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke the soft hairs at the base of Sergei’s skull.

“Then take me home and sleep with me?” Nick laughed softly, the sound echoing through Sergei’s chest and bringing a small smile to his face.

“Anytime, anywhere, and anyway you want it.”

 


End file.
